discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Front page for visitors or editors
The main page I think works very well for editors. But I don't know if it works as well for visitors. Perhaps we could feature articles with a snippet on the front page, have more images, change images more often. The editor-specific information could be moved to a different page we could link to from the main page. What do you think? Pope Hilde (talk) 18:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :I think that's a good idea. You can go ahead and work on it. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :I find the idea that the front page being not really welcoming funny. I see some truth there. Make a new page may be a priority before the makeover. We need to unclutter it before adding or tweaking anything. Images are nice, but videos are better. Let's put stars in their eyes ! ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 13:16, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Obviously I haven't done this yet. I've looked at other wikis, but don't have much of an idea. Any ideas on how to redo the front page? Pope Hilde (talk) 19:06, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nope. Not yet anyway. I need to take a look to it, I think there is changes after the last time I came there. [http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 22:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) My three-day "vacation" from Wikia has given me some ideas for the front page. I'll try them to see what people think in the next few days. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:40, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Cool. All I can think of is putting up DAP Miley Cyrus. :P Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:52, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Nice ! I have just stupid pranks, here. I don't think the goal is to make this wkia even more unwelcoming. =D :[http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 08:28, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I think you're right. They did something like that on Uncyclopedia, have pranks on the front page for April Fools. They had jokes before, but this one year had a prank. The prob was the ones who did it thought it was funny, but no one else did. Even other editors like me got frustrated and just left for the day. Visitors might have come once and not come back. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:43, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's why I'm always eager to think twice before pranking. A good prank is both funny to the one who is pranked and harmless. If there is pain involved, I'm out of it. I don't really like Uncyclopedia for that : people there pull too ofensive things. I ask myself if i'm not on 4Chan there, the rare occation I end up there. Do you think it's a good idea to make a list of pranks and tricks we pull there, for poeple to have an eye open, and reassured on our fun loving nature ? They will be more comfortable seeing it's just schoolboy's jokes and not something more uncomfortable or even painful, like we can find easily, spending too much time on the Internet. ::::[http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScalSaver ScalSaver] "What fun is there in making sense ?" (Tell me what's going on) 09:31, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::"A good prank is both funny to the one who is pranked and harmless." I strongly agree. I would prefer not to have pranks on the front page, except for maybe funny links of some kind or the like. But if you want to start an article on pranks. go ahead. Pope Hilde (talk) 13:27, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed parts of the main page are being copied elsewhere. Part of redoing the main page? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:36, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. Sorry it took me so long. Although right now I'm posting a message to card-carrying members on this site's "brother" site. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I look forward to seeing your new page! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:14, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Were you still planning to redo the front page? :) Miley Spears Junior Bobbie Girl (let's talk) 02:57, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry, yes I am. Just got involved in other things. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:46, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Apparently I never posted in this discussion that I did, finally, redo it. I posted in another discussion, but not here. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:55, November 12, 2016 (UTC)